One method of agility training involves stepping into and out of tires arranged in various patterns. Setting up patterns of tires or other such objects is time consuming and laborious.
An agility ladder resembles a typical ladder placed on a horizontal surface, but it has side rails and rungs made of fabric and/or plastic. In use, known agility ladders are equivalent to a linear arrangement of tires, but they do not provide a convenient means for varying direction during agility training. Furthermore, the flexible materials used in agility ladders means that they must be manually spread out on the horizontal surface for setup and that they will not hold their useful shape when unintentionally contacted by the moving foot of a user stepping over the rungs/rails.
The present invention addresses at least one of the above-identified shortcomings.